The Ultimate Companion
by HPforever347
Summary: The Doctor is feeling lonely, so he catches a new companion. She is reluctant to join him in his travels, and they have to win each other over. What are the Doctor's mystery intentions? Twists and turns, romance, and comedy. OC


Hi! This is my first Doctor Who fic so don't yell at me if I get something wrong. I've only seen the episodes from Christopher Eccleston and on. I'm not an expert… I just love the Doctor. Enjoy! By the way, this is the 11th Doctor

**The Ultimate Companion**

**Chapter 1:**

The Doctor walked up to the doorstep of number 346 and rang the doorbell.

"Has to be around here somewhere," he said to Rory and Amy who where looking very annoyed.

"This has to be the twentieth house you've checked out. I think the TARDIS brought you to the wrong spot. She can lie you know," said Amy.

"The TARDIS never lies," said the Doctor. "I do."

The door opened to reveal and old man with no shirt on. His chest looked like a forest. The Doctor's eyes widened. He hoped he would never regenerate to something like that.

"Hello sir, just checking up. You look fine, so I shall be on my way."

The old man huffed and shut the door.

"Doctor, I'm tired and thirsty. Can we please go to Italy for dinner," asked Amy.

"One more!"

The Doctor walked up to the doorstep of the next house: number 347. He straightened his bow tie and rang the doorbell.

They young girl on the other side of the door was surprised the bell was ringing. She didn't get many visitors and was planning on a quiet night in with a book and a glass of wine. But she opened the door nonetheless, and was surprised to see three strangers.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Um, hi… do you need something?"

"You're name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Ella."

"Is that short for something?"

"No…Do you need something?"

"May I come in," asked the Doctor.

"No! I don't even know you," said Ella, taken aback.

"But you trust me already," said the Doctor smoothly.

For some reason, she did. He could see her contemplating. Her head was spinning. She looked at the other two people.

"Oh that's Amy and Rory, they're my companions."

"When you say it like that is sounds weird," said Amy. "Hello, don't mind him," she said talking about the Doctor. "He's just nervous."

"I am not. I don't get nervous. But about us coming inside…"

Ella reluctantly opened the door. _Why am I doing this?_ The Doctor strolled in. "Cute place," he said. "Very quaint. Lots of light."

Ella stood nervously staring at him. Amy and Rory stood near the door.

"Oh right. Yes, Ella do you have anything to drink to my friend Amy? She's a bit thirsty."

Ella looked strangely at them and said, "I don't have much at the moment, just a glass of wine."

"Wine is good," said Amy.

"You aren't going to steal something when I turn my back are you," asked Ella.

"Do I look like I steal things," asked the Doctor.

She went to get the wine.

"Doctor! Why are you being overly weird! I mean you are usually pretty strange but this is just out of control," whispered Amy.

"I've never tried to get a companion like this before."

"Why are you? Do you not want us any more," asked Rory. He sounded like a child.

"No but I'm a third wheel-"

"Oh so you want a girlfriend," said Amy.

"That would make this whole situation even more awkward. No, I just want a companion."

Ella popped up in the kitchen doorway that led to the foyer. "The wine is in the sitting room," she said and they followed her. Her house was cute and vintage. She seemed settled for a girl in her mid twenties. They sat in the sitting room and it became awkwardly silent.

"So… why are you all in my house again?"

"What do you do," asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me?"

"What is your profession?" 

"I am a professional ballet dancer and a part time model."

Rory's eyes widened. Amy slapped his arm casually.

"You are a part time model and you're sitting home on a Saturday night. What are you 27? It seems a little strange to me."

"I'm weird. I enjoy sitting home with a book and a glass of wine rather than boozing it up at some club. Besides, I'm not the stereotypical model. I'm not the outgoing social butterfly of the group. And why am I telling you this?"

"Because you trust me, remember? Well hmm, I might as well jump into it... Ella, I'm here to offer you a-a job of sorts. I've been researching the human race for some time and I have concluded that you are the most well-rounded human on the planet. You are the most wise, happy, sad, beautiful, ugly, angry, calm, stupid, and soulful person on Earth. You posses all the qualities I love about humans. I am called the Doctor and I am a Time Lord. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I can take you anywhere, anytime. I wear bow ties because they are cool, and I fight monsters. It is almost always dangerous and always fun. You are fit, so I think you will be able to keep up with the running. What d'you say? Want to come with us?"

Ella looked at her wine glass like she thought it was drugged. "What the hell are you talking about? Did you drug me?"

"Classic human nature. Closed-mindedness. It's okay, it's not a bad thing. It's protected you from many alien species."

"I think you should leave now," said Ella.

"Can I show you something before I go?"

oOo

She ran to the door and looked out of the blue police box. Then inside. And out again. "It's bigger on the inside," said Ella. The Doctor smiled and looked at Amy and Rory. It gets him every time.

"If I come with you I will lose my job and my house and-"

"Ella, I'm time traveler, when you get bored with me in the future, I can take you back to five minutes ago, and you continue to live you life."

She was breathing hard. Her hand flew to her heart shaped necklace which she began to play with.

"I can take you home whenever you want… Just let me show you a couple of places first. We were planning on going to Italy for dinner. Want to come," the Doctor asked Ella and he held out his hand. _He's really attractive_ she thought. She also thought, _I'm going insane_. But she took his hand anyways and he led her to the control panel. He started fidgeting with the gadgets and ran around. "What time period are we feeling today, Amy, Rory?"

"Hmm. How about the 1960's," asked Amy who made a poof in her hair with her hands as a joke. "I have a cool outfit planned."

"I like Amy's outfit plans," said Rory.

"60's it is," said the Doctor who pulled a final lever.

The Doctor grabbed Ella's hand as the TARDIS shook; she was looking a little green.

When the noise and the shaking had stopped, Ella assumed she would walk out to her house in England. A bunch of her friends would be standing around and telling her she was a git to believe this load of crap and that they were pranking her. Instead, Ella walked out of the TARDIS to narrow cobblestone paths lit with string lights hanging from the roofs. It was twilight and everything in Italy was calm and subdued. Restaurants were serving dinner and people were going for walks near the Mediterranean. Ella really thought she was losing her mind. "Am I dreaming," she asked the Doctor.

"Fortunately, no. Except there was this one time when we were stuck in two drea- oh never mind. I'll tell that story another day. Where to next, boss," he said to Amy.

She was all decked out in a 60's style dress with bouffant hair and rimmed sunglasses. Since it was sunset she pushed the glasses in her hair like a headband and pursed her bright red lips.

"There." Amy pointed at a cute little café that was situated next to the water. The gang followed.

"So, Ella," said Amy. "How do you like this?" They were eating their delicious entrées.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," she said, but deep down something felt right about it. She couldn't place it, and was confusing herself, so she stopped thinking about it.

Amy looked at the Doctor and they had a silent conversation unnoticed by their other guests. _She's going to be quite tough to convince… _ And the Doctor:_ I know…_

By nightfall, the group had finished their dinner so they took a bottle of wine down to the beach. Ella was starting to relax on her 3rd glass of wine.

"How did you pick me," she asked the Doctor. "Did you spy on me or something?"

He laughed. "No, you see, the TARDIS looks out for me. I've been wanting a new companion for a while, and she takes me wherever I need to go."

"I won't be your pet will I? You hear it all the time in sci-fi stuff: Alien species takes human to intergalactic zoo… "

He laughed even harder. "Are you a closet nerd, Miss Model?"

She blushed. "Of course not… my brother… yea he was a weirdo."

"I don't buy that cover," said the Doctor.

Ella bit her lip. "So now what?"

The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory running around with their wine and splashing in the water. The moon was starting to reach its full height. "Well we can't do anything until we finish this bottle of wine."

"You haven't had a drop! Its all me! Rory and Amy have just been running around!"

The Doctor filled her glass anyways and said, "Live a little."

oOo

The Doctor ended up carrying Ella back into the TARDIS with Amy and Rory close behind. He didn't have time to fix Ella a bedroom, so he walked slowly down many hallways until he reached his room. He set her down on his bed and covered her with his black duvet before returning to the control room.

"Do you think she will stay," asked Rory.

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor with a blank face.

"This all seems really odd to me, Doctor," said Amy.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you even know me," he said and she laughed.

"Listen, I don't know how she is going to react tomorrow so just steer clear for a while, until I figure it out," said the Doctor.

"I don't think you've ever said _I don't know_… I wish I had that recorded so I could use it as blackmail… Oh wait! I did," said Amy pulling out her phone.

Rory laughed but the Doctor just looked tired. "I was kidding, stupid," said Amy. "Trying to cheer you up over here," she said.

"Sorry, Amy…"

"I hope she stays, Doctor," said Amy and she and Rory left for bed.

In the confines of their room, Amy voiced her worries about the Doctor.

"He really likes this girl… And I don't think she is going to stay. She seems really freaked out. I feel bad for him."

"Yea me too. I've never seen him this low. There has to be something else bothering him," said Rory.

"No, I just think all the people he tries to get as companions always come. Maybe his ego is shattered."

"Or maybe he really likes her," said Rory climbing into bed. Amy sat down. "Are you jealous," he asked.

"Pff. Of course not."

oOo

Ella rolled over and groaned. _5 glasses of wine was NOT a good idea_… She kept her eyes closed and rolled on her stomach, burying her face in to her pillow. _It's so nice and dark in here…_ She stretched out across the Queen sized bed and her hand hit something unfamiliar. It was metal and had many buttons. _My tv remote isn't metal, is it?_ She opened her eyes to look at this strange gadget, but was distracted by the room around her. She sat up quickly which was a bad mistake for her hangover headache. Ella grasped her head and looked at the modern four poster bed she was lying in, with its black duvet comforter, and poofy pillows. The bed was in the middle of the large room with the headboard against the wall. There was a walk-in-closet door that was open containing suits, converse, bow-ties, and… a fez? The rest of the room was simple with night sky colored shag carpet, and various ancient looking artifacts. The ceiling was a painting of the night sky. _It moved…_ thought Ella, but she was sure it was just her hangover.

Her heart was beating fast because she couldn't remember some things from the night before. She remembered talking to the Doctor on the beach… and then… what? _Oh God… this is his room…this is why I don't like going out! _She figured that she couldn't run from it. Obviously, since she was in deep space, she had to face him. She didn't know what time it was or how long she slept or how to even find the Doctor. She looked down and thanked the heavens that she was fully clothed. She walked to the door and turned the glass handle to look out into the hallway. She didn't see Amy or Rory, so that was good. She looked the other way and saw the control room. Ella decided to look there first.

Her instincts were right, because as she approached the Doctor popped out from underneath the control panel to say 'Good morning'.

"Rise and shine Miss Ella!" He said in a cheery voice raising his hands in the air. He was confident which confirmed her fears, and she managed to push out a small smile. "Not feeling well are we… Sorry about that, want a cup of tea?"

She didn't say anything. Ella doesn't know how to handle a situation like this. She doesn't have one night stands with strangers. Does she talk about it… or go on like nothing happened. He was pretending nothing happened. So she just stood with her arms crossed over her stomach. Her hand started to play with her heart shaped necklace

The Doctor became sincere, "Are you okay," and he took a step closer. She took one back. He didn't understand.

"Listen," she said. "I don't know what happened last night, but I just want you to know I don't usually do that sort of thing."

He looked at her quizzically.

"That's the reason why I don't go out and get drunk all the time… Because I hate this feeling."

He still looked at her, confused.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," the Doctor said. He never caught on to these types of things.

"Us sleeping together last night! I mean you cute and all but I don-"

"Oh! Ohhh you thought… No. Nope," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing happened! I carried you inside and put you in my room because I didn't have time to program you your own! I slept on the couch," he pointed to the tiny yellow thing, on one side of the control panel.

"Oh thank God. I mean not that your not-Its just I don't-I recently broke up with-You know what? Never mind. I feel much better now."

A wire started to spark behind the Doctor, and he ran toward it. It continued to spark and he was looking for something. "Have you seen my sonic screwdriver," he asked looking around.

"Your what," Ella asked laughing.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said being showered with sparks. "Metal, green light at the top, lots of buttons…"

"Oh the remote!"

"What?"

"When I woke up this morning my hand hit it, and I thought it was a tv remote," said Ella.

"It doesn't look like a remote," said the Doctor, playfully offended. "Can you fetch it for me," he asked.

"Sure."

Ella walked up to the door she came out of and opened it, but inside was not the Doctor's room. It was a swimming pool. _Huh_, she thought, _maybe I'm still drunk_. She continued to check all the doors down that hallway and a few others. After a while, she was lost. "DOCTOR!" She felt like and idiot, but didn't know how big this place was, and didn't want to be lost for hours. "DOCTOR!"

He came running into the hallway confused. "What's the matter?"

"I swore the door to your room was right next to the control room. I got lost…"

"I forgot to tell you that the TARDIS switches things up. She probably moved the room this morning to help you find me, but then switched it back," said the Doctor. He started walking, making twists and turns every so often. "Ahh. Here we are." He opened a random door. Ella wasn't sure how he could keep all of these rooms straight. She looked inside to find his room, and walked in to grab the screwdriver. But she couldn't find it.

"It was here I swear," said Ella.

The Doctor was looking around mumbling things to the ceiling. "I believe you. The TARDIS has gone funny for some reason."

"Did you shut the door," asked Ella looking beyond the Doctor.

"No…" said the Doctor turning to face his once open doorway.

The glass knob was shifting and the door clicked shut. Ella stepped closer to the Doctor. He reached his hand behind him, motioning for her to stay put as he walked toward the door. He flung it open and was confronted by open space. You could see a solar system to the right. He jumped back and Ella gasped running to his side. "How do we get out?" asked Ella.

"I-I don't know."

**THE END**

So… who's messing with the TARDIS… review with your guesses!

Just to let you know I will be making lots of references to the Doctor Who tv episodes as well as other books and movies. See if you can catch them all and review to say you found one!


End file.
